Stranger Things Have Happened
by THELMAnLOUISE
Summary: This is a crossover with Smallville. Interesting happenings in Kansas as Starshollow relocates for the summer. [Chapters 2&3 up]
1. News Flash

**

Stranger Things Have Happened

**

**Author's:** There are two author's for this story. Tanny and Noodle. This is our joint account. Our solo pen name's are WyleFan(Tanny) and cream-cheese-iced-carrot-cake(Noodle).

**Spoliers:** Many! Most of the first season of Smallville and lots to the first _two_ seasons of The Gilmore Girls.

**Author's Note:** Please review this story! We go through lots of coffee to post this, so it would make us oh-so-happy to know what y'all think of it to!  
**ALSO:** The chapter's will be fairly short until we can get all the character's together. This is to help get the story up quicker!

**

Disclaimer:

** Unfortunately, we own none of these characters... they belong to people like Amy Palladino (who is God!), Jerry Siegel, and Joe Shuster. Honestly though, if they did belong to us... do you really think we'd share Tristan, Clark, Jess or Lex? And the days would be so much easier with Luke... or at least his never ending coffee pot around!

* * *

Rory Gilmore looked around the room at the people she'd spent every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon with for the past ten months. It was now the last meeting of Chilton Prep School's student newspaper 'The Franklin' before summer holidays, and Rory was getting excited. She couldn't wait for the two months with just her mother Lorelai, her best friend Lane, her boyfriend Dean, and Luke. No Friday night dinners, no bus commutes, no Jess, and no....  
"Rory!" Paris Geller screamed, cutting into Rory's thoughts. "What do you think?"  
"About What?" Rory asked.  
Paris sighed. "About working over the summer to have an issue out the first day?"  
Rory shook her head. "I don't like that idea. Why would it take two months to put out an issue about the nothing happenings of this past summer?"  
"Rory, honestly, think about it! We could do a look back on all of Chilton's accomplishments this past year, and look ahead to what could happen next year," Paris explained, becoming somewhat excited.  
"Isn't that what the last issue this year was?" Rory asked.  
"That's what we've been trying to tell her for the past hour," Madeline broke in.  
Paris sighed. "But what about the new students next year? They won't know what images they have to help Chilton maintain."  
Rory shrugged. "So why don't we re-issue the last issue in September?"  
Paris shook her head. "'The Franklin' is sent to every major university in the country. How impressed do you think Harvard would be if we simply sent out another copy of the same newspaper?"  
"Paris listen," Rory cut in. "I am not spending all summer here at Chilton."  
"Of course not," Paris replied. "I'm going to come stay with you in the middle of nowhere, Conneticut, and we'll...."  
"What?!" Rory said, interrupting Paris. "You are not coming to stay with me this summer."  
"Don't worry," Paris said. "I promise this won't interrupt your life too much. We won't work nights so you can have time with your precious Prince Charming, and we can work at that little diner...."  
"Luke's," Rory inserted.  
"Right, Luke's. And... we can work when and wherever you like."  
"I'd like it to be here at Chilton in September!" Rory told her.  
Paris shook her head. "Sorry, but that is not an option. I'm going to be shadowing you, wherever you go this summer, until we have this issue done."  
"Hey, I have and idea," Rory broke in. "Why don't we rearrange the pages of the final issue and...."  
"Rory!" Paris shouted.  
Rory sighed. "Fine, but just to let you know, we have no country club in Starshollow."

Copyright ©2002 _Tanny & Noodle_


	2. Welcome To TuftyVille

**Important Note:** Whitney lied! He didn't _join_ the army... he was sent to military school! He also lied to everyone... but mostly Lana.... He's your typical jock, except he's... simply put... **GAY!**

**

Disclaimer:

** Unfortunately, we own none of these characters... they belong to people like Amy Palladino (who is God!), Jerry Siegel, and Joe Shuster. Honestly though, if they did belong to us... do you really think we'd share Tristan, Clark, Jess or Lex? And the days would be so much easier with Luke... or at least his never ending coffee pot around!

* * *

"Who's that?"  
"Alexis."  
"And them?"  
"Lana and some of the other cheerleaders."  
"Whoa! Who's the blond?"  
"Where?"  
"Bottom right, next to the toothy, bag-boy looking guy."  
"That's Chloe."   
"Wow... I've learned all I need to know from just her name."  
"Editor of the Torch. Best friend of Pete and Clark. All around nice chick."  
"Number one, what's the Torch, number two, who are Pete and Clark?"  
"The Torch is the Smallville High student newspaper. Pete is the black guy to her left in the photo. Clark is the one you called the toothy-bag-boy looking guy."  
Tristan DuGrey frowned a little and moved over to his own bed. He lay down and looked up at his part of the roof, covered with pictures of friends. "I bet she's madly in love with Clark. They'll get married, have a million perfect children, she'll be a reporter and he'll do some job that helps humanity."  
His room-mate, Whitney Fordman snorted. "Yeah Chloe has a thing for Clark, but he's too obsessed with Lana to notice."  
Contrary to popular opinion, Whitney was not blind or stupid. He could see that Clark was head over heels for Lana, even if she couldn't. "Well," Tristan snorted, "we'll see. A DuGrey is never wro-OW!"  
Tristan rubbed his eye. "Man that hurt," he said.  
"It was a Koosh ball, get over it."  
"Those things are for kids."  
"So are Trix, but that doesn't stop you from eating ungodly amounts of it."  
"Point to Fordman." Tristan laughed, marking a point down on an invisible tally.  
"So what are you doing this summer Tristan?"  
"Well, my family is going on a Mediterranean cruise, but they suggested it would be better for me not to come along. I'm just going back to Shit-hole, Connecticut."  
"Do you wanna spend the summer in Smallville? We could use help on the farm."  
"I could ask."  
"Tell them it would teach you responsibility and build character or something."  
"Sounds good. Is it almost time for the thing where they force mess hall food on us?"  
"Do you mean dinner?"  
"It can hardly be called dinner, since what they serve is not even close to food."  
"You rich-boys and your taste buds." Whitney scoffed.  
"Well I'm going down to see if I can charm the mess hall ladies into slipping me some of that coffee they serve the teachers. The stuff they give us sucks."  
"What is it with you and coffee?"  
Tristan shrugged and stood up. He walked over to the mirror and started fixing his uniform. "Man," he said, "I'm looking hot today."  
Whitney shook his head as Tristan walked out the door of their dorm. *You have no idea* He decided to wait after the dinner rush died down. Whitney propped himself up and flipped open the year book. Smiling slightly he looked through the pages until he found the picture Tristan had mentioned. *Clark Kent, you are one hell of a super-man* 

Copyright ©2002 _Tanny & Noodle_


	3. Dear John

**

Disclaimer:

** Unfortunately, we own none of these characters... they belong to people like Amy Palladino (who is God!), Jerry Siegel, and Joe Shuster. Honestly though, if they did belong to us... do you really think we'd share Tristan, Clark, Jess or Lex? And the days would be so much easier with Luke... or at least his never ending coffee pot around!

* * *

_Dear John,_

_Thank you so much for your invite this summer, however, I'm afraid I'll have to turn it down. I run a diner here in Starshollow now and I can't close it for a whole two month's._

*This sounds so stiff and rude,* Luke thought. *I really do wish I could go... a reunion would be a blast!*

_I'll try to make it to Metropolis for the Masher's reunion in August. I wish I could make it to Smallville, but it's just not in the cards. Maybe next year I can work something out._

* * *

"Luke!" Lorelai shouted before the bell above the door even jangled. "I have amazing news, but I need a cup of coffee first!"  
"And second I suppose?" Luke asked as he took a cup and filled it with coffee.  
"Hey, what's this?" Lorelai asked as she pulled the paper on the counter towards her. "Luke Danes... writing a letter?" Lorelai let out a small gasp.  
Luke stepped forward and quickly swept up the letter. "It's nothing," he said as he put it below the counter. "Just doing some bills."  
Lorelai eyed him suspiciously over her coffee cup. Luke coughed. "Didn't you have some amazing news?"  
"What?" Lorelai said, sitting down at the counter. She shook her head slightly. "Oh yeah. I just got a letter from an old friend. She invited me and Rory to her home in Smallville, Kansas for the summer. The great news for you is, you get to miss us for a whole two months!"  
Luke started coughing on the milk he was drinking. "Did you say Smallville?" Luke asked.  
Lorelai nodded. "Anyways, I have to go home and tell Rory."  
As the door closed behind her, Luke pulled out the pad of paper and tore off the top piece. He crumpled it up and threw it in the waste basket, and quickly jotted down another reply.

_Dear John,_

I'll be there Friday.

Luke

Copyright ©2002 _Tanny & Noodle_


End file.
